


Pampered

by celtic7irish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring Bruce, Established Relationship, Fluff, In a manner of speaking, M/M, Pampering, Shower Sex, Sleepy Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes home exhausted after a long day at SI. Bruce is there to make sure he's fed, cleaned, and rested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pampered

Tony sighed wearily as he shuffled into the penthouse suite at Stark Tower, his shoulders slumping tiredly as he tugged half-heartedly at the tie that was loose around his neck.  How was it possible that a single board meeting could wear him out more than an intense sparring session with Black Widow _and_ Captain America?

 

“Tony?” The familiar voice immediately made Tony relax, and he turned his head to smile at the man standing barefoot in the doorway to his kitchen, comfortable in a pair of grey sweatpants and holding a fresh mug of tea.

 

Bruce Banner smiled back at him, relaxed and content as he moved back into the kitchen to pour a second cup.  Tony used the time to finish removing his tie before kicking off his shoes and slumping into the wide leather couch in the middle of the living room, rubbing idly at his forehead where a headache was beginning to throb right behind his eyes.

 

He heard Bruce moments before he could smell him, an odd combination of herbal teas, chemicals, and spices from some exotic place that Tony had probably never even considered setting foot in.  He didn’t know why Bruce seemed to carry the scent of his travels with him, but it was fascinating, nonetheless.

 

Cracking his eyes open, Tony saw that Bruce was holding out a mug of tea for him.  He took it with minimal grumbling, earning a pleased smile from his partner before the other man settled down next to him, curling neatly up against his side, his bare feet pulled up on the couch as the two men relaxed into each other. 

 

After a few moments of silence, during which Bruce took a sip of his jasmine tea and hummed with pleasure, his eyes half-lidded, the other man turned to Tony.  “Rough day?” he asked, his voice a low rumble that nonetheless made Tony flinch as his headache ratcheted up a notch.

 

“Ugh,” Tony mumbled, leaning harder against the other man.  “Like you wouldn’t believe.  What is it with board members thinking that I have nothing better to do with my time than make them money?” he grumbled.  “I mean, what the hell is the R&D department for?  Decoration?  We have an excellent benefits package, and we have a very aggressive recruiting policy.  At least, Pepper says we do,” he added as an afterthought, earning a fond huff of exasperation from his lover.

 

“Maybe you should pay your researchers and developers a visit?” Bruce suggested lightly, turning a bit so that Tony could nuzzle into the warm curve between neck and shoulder, one hand coming up and tugging idly on carefully gelled spikes before scratching lightly through the short hairs at the nape of his neck.  Tony melted into him at the touch, nearly purring, his eyes completely shut now, the half-empty mug of tea held carefully in his cupped hands.  “You know, give them an inspirational speech or something,” he added.

 

Tony snorted.  “Inspirational?  If I wanted to be inspirational, I’d show up in the suit.”  He brightened up immediately, straightening up in his seat.  “Ooh!  That’s a great idea!”

 

“Tony, no,” Bruce said, but he was laughing softly, his eyes warm and amused, so Tony ignored the actual words, already trying to figure out the best way to get the suit down into the R&D area.  The logistics might be a tricky, but Tony had navigated far worse than the corridors of Stark Tower.

 

“No, but seriously, I think I can do it,” he insisted, the tiredness of a moment ago forgotten as he contemplated the best way to pull it off.

 

Warm, callused hands cupped the back of his skull, Bruce’s palms curving around his jaw and chin.  “Tony, it’s fine.  I’m pretty sure that a visit from Iron Man will probably result in more than a few of them quitting.  Let’s just leave them to their theories and speculations, all right?”

 

Tony had gotten distracted the moment Bruce had touched him again, and he leaned over, setting his mug on the table behind Bruce’s back.  This had the pleasant side effect of forcing Bruce to lean back into the couch cushions, against the armrest, and Tony shamelessly took advantage of their relative positions to flop onto Bruce’s chest.  The other man oomphed under him, but shifted accommodatingly so that they were both laid out across the entirety of the couch.

 

Strong arms wrapped around Tony, and he felt himself relax – truly relax – for the first time in days.  Between SI business and battles and repairs and debriefs, the two of them hadn’t had any time to themselves lately.  Even when they had some spare time, it was usually spent in the labs.

 

“Hungry?” Bruce asked after a moment, his voice a gentle rumble under Tony’s cheek.  The billionaire made a noncommittal hum and settled himself more firmly, perfectly content to stay exactly where he was.  Bruce chuckled.  “All right.  Cuddles now, dinner after,” he compromised.  Tony gave a pleased noise, his eyes closing as the two men just rested there, content to remain silent in each other’s company.

 

Tony wasn’t sure how long he drifted there – half an hour, forty-five minutes? – before Bruce was nudging him gently.  “Come on, Tony.  Let’s get some food and a shower, hm?  You’ll feel better,” he cajoled.

 

Tony grunted and turned his face to burrow into Bruce’s chest.  The other man laughed at him softly, but kept moving, fingers tickling teasingly up and down his ribs and sides, making him squirm.  “Don’t want to move,” Tony whined, lifting his head just far enough to scowl at Bruce.

 

The other man just smiled at him.  “You’re adorable,” he said, flicking a strand of hair off of Tony’s forehead.  The genius stared at him for a second, processing, then sat up abruptly, offended.

 

“You-what-how could you?!” he spluttered incomprehensibly.  Bruce just gave him an amused look and sat up, dislodging Tony in the process.  Tony narrowed his eyes at his partner.  “That was sneaky, Banner,” he stated.  “You’re a sneaky sneak,” he accused.

 

Bruce smiled at him benignly, standing up and picking up the abandoned tea mugs before padding towards the kitchen, Tony following him a bit more slowly, his body aching now that he’d had time to actually let it settle for more than two seconds.  “I am,” he agreed easily, setting the mugs in the sink and lifting the lid off of a crockpot, the scent of homemade beef stew making Tony’s mouth water.  “Food?” he asked innocently.

 

“You, Doctor Bruce Banner, are an angel. An absolute angel,” Tony decided, sitting at the kitchen bar and making grabby hands at the bowl of stew in Bruce’s hands.  “You’ve got brains, you’ve got brawns, you can cook, and you’re snarky as hell, even if you try to hide it.  Don’t think I haven’t noticed you being sassy with me,” he said, waving his spoon at the other man.  “You might be sassier than JARVIS.”

 

 _“I assure you, sir, that I am deeply offended by the mere suggestion,”_ JARVIS spoke up drolly.  Tony grinned and waggled his eyebrows at Bruce in a ‘see?’ motion, and the other man shook his head in resignation.

 

“Finish eating, Tony,” Bruce said, masterfully ignoring both of them.  “Then shower and bed.”  Tony leered, but Bruce cut him off before he could say anything.  “To sleep,” he stated, his tone firm.

 

Tony pouted, stirring his food idly.  “You’re no fun,” he complained.  “We finally have a night in, and you want to waste it by sleeping?”  This seemed really, really unfair somehow.

 

Bruce tapped his chin in mock thoughtfulness.  “Well, I suppose that we could do something else,” he said.  “I was thinking a hot shower followed by a full body massage, but if you’d rather work in the lab or something…” he trailed off with a grin.

 

Tony groaned at the promise in the other man’s voice.  “No, no, you’re absolutely right,” he decided.  “Shower, then bed.”  He nodded sharply, then winced as the movement aggravated his headache.

 

Bruce gave him a sympathetic look.  “Finish eating,” he said again.  “I’ll go get the shower started.”  Dropping his bowl in the sink and putting the rest of the stew away for leftovers, Bruce left the room.  Tony could hear the first rush of water and swallowed the rest of his own meal hurriedly before dropping his bowl in the sink and striding down the hall towards the large bathroom.

 

When he stepped inside, he paused for a moment to appreciate the view of wet scientist.  Bruce was currently rinsing shampoo out of his hair, soaked curls slicked back from his face and trailing down his neck.  Brown eyes glanced at him, and Bruce smiled.  “Are you just planning to stand there?” he asked.

 

His word stirred Tony into motion, and the genius stripped quickly, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor and clambering into the shower, pressing up against the warm, wet body of his partner.  There was plenty of space in the shower for the two of them, but Tony was perfectly content to nestle up against Bruce, demanding the other man’s attention.

 

Bruce hummed lightly, the vibrations traveling through his chest and across Tony’s cheek as he took a step back, bringing Tony with him so that he was directly under the spray of water.  His face, pressed against Bruce’s neck, was kept away from the majority of the spray, and Bruce’s hands were traveling up and down his back in a firm, soothing gesture that had Tony practically purring with pleasure.

 

“Come on, Tony,” Bruce murmured.  “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  Tony gave a faint growl, lifting his head enough to shoot a narrow glare at Bruce, but the other man was unfazed.  Instead, he just leaned back, snagging a sponge off of one shelf and a bottle of body wash off of the other.  A moment later, the soft sponge was pressed against Tony’s skin, soothing carefully up his arms and shoulders then down across his back and ass.  Bruce seemed perfectly content to stay where he was despite the awkward angle, and Tony leaned more heavily into the other man, enjoying the attention.

 

Bruce’s voice was rumbling under his cheek now, telling him about the latest experiment he’d been working on – a water purifier small and light enough to fit into a backpack, but powerful enough to clean up large bodies of water.  With all the resources of Stark Industries – and Tony Stark himself – at his disposal, Bruce was making huge leaps in relief efforts in third-world countries.  Tony just scratched his fingers lightly through the damp curls on Bruce’s chest and listened to him talk, part of his mind processing the data for later perusal.  Right now, though, most of his concentration was on the feel of Bruce’s hands stroking his skin, covering him with soapy suds that rinsed off as quickly as they were lathered on under the warm spray of water.

 

He gave a mild grumble when Bruce nudged him back half a step, but then Bruce’s hands were on his chest, callused fingers tracing the arc reactor casing and massaging his chest, forcing tense muscles to relax, rubbing away some of the constant ache from the weight of the reactor.  Thumbs dug firmly into the dips on either side of his collarbone, and Tony groaned, his hands tightening where they gripped Bruce’s hips, keeping the other man close.

 

Bruce’s hands smoothed down his ribs, curving around his waist and hips before dropping lower, trailing suds.  Tony swayed on his feet as Bruce dropped to kneel on the bottom of the tub, his head bowed to keep the water out of his eyes as he watched his hands moved across Tony’s thighs and knees and calves, before running back up the inside, leaving Tony to reach out with shaky hands to grip his shoulder and hair, using the other man for balance, his own head lowered so he could watch his lover care for him.

 

After Bruce had cleaned him thoroughly, he soaped up his own hand and stood, his hand reaching out and gripping Tony’s rapidly filling cock.  Tony had been half hard the entire time, having his lover care for him so viscerally, as if they’d been doing this all their lives, but he was still exhausted.  His body was willing, but he wasn’t sure he had it in him for anything strenuous.  Not even the enticement of sex with Bruce could shake the lethargy from his mind, and Tony gave a gentle nudge, pushing Bruce back a bit and shaking his head.

 

Bruce hushed him quickly, stepping forward again so that they were pressed flush against each other.  “It’s fine,” he murmured.  “It’ll help you relax.  Let me take care of you, okay?”

 

Tony thought it over for about three seconds before giving an assenting nod.  Bruce was right; an orgasm would wear him out completely, enough that he’d probably sleep for several hours, hopefully uninterrupted by nightmares.  He’d repay the favor to Bruce when he woke up, with interest.

 

Bruce’s movements on his cock were gentle and slow, but firm.  No teasing, just a slow build towards climax, his free hand stroking across Tony’s chest, pausing to play with his nipples before sliding around to his back and down further, teasing at his entrance, dipping one finger just slightly inside, his lips brushing across Tony’s temple and cheek and shoulder.  Tony sighed, leaning more heavily on his partner, the water long since forgotten as he rode the exquisite wave of sensation.  There was nothing hurried or demanding about Bruce’s motions, and Tony shuddered as the wave crested, sending a slow roll of pleasure through him as he came, his hands scrabbling weakly at Bruce’s back.

 

A strong arm curled around his waist, and then Bruce was soaping him back off before rinsing them both off and climbing out of the tub, bring a stumbling Tony with him.  Bruce quickly dried him off with a large, fluffy heated towel and sat him on the counter before wiping himself down and urging Tony back onto his feet.

 

Tony protested with a low whine, but Bruce was murmuring promises of a heated bed – electric blankets were the best – and the promise of curling up with his lover under the warm covers was enough to keep him moving, even with his eyes half-closed.  Bruce kept him from running into anything, chuckling lightly at him, and then Tony was crawling onto the bed, sinking happily to the mattress as Bruce crawled in after him.

 

Twisting around, Tony grabbed Bruce and pushed him down.  The other man humored him as Tony maneuvered him where he wanted him and then settled down with a contented sigh, his head resting on Bruce’s chest, listening to the steady thump of his lover’s heartbeat, feeling Bruce’s breath on the top of his head.  One of Bruce’s arms was wrapped high around his waist. The other one was combing slowly through Tony’s wet hair, which would undoubtedly be a tangled mess in the morning.  Tony was pretty sure he didn’t care.

 

“Get some sleep,” Bruce ordered quietly, nestling his chin against the top of Tony’s head.  “In the morning, I’ll make waffles.  And bacon.”

 

Tony made a happy noise.  “You spoil me,” he accused the other man, his words slurring a bit as he drifted off.  Bruce gave a low chuckle, his reply following Tony into sleep.

 

“You’re worth it.”


End file.
